


Smooth

by misumaru



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Sekizan's been shaving his legs since the first year of rugby club, but he's never thought of shaving anywhere else... until now.





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> For the Wild Card slot on my Season of Kink card, using shaving/waxing. Big thanks again to LdyBastet for the beta - sorry I made you wait so long!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amase Shiori.

Sekizan gripped the razor firmly in his hand as he stood in the shower and gazed down. Was he really thinking of doing this?

He’d been shaving his legs since his first year of rugby club. There were a number of practical reasons – less mud sticking to his legs to wash off after a game and removing tape when you had a lot of leg hair was downright painful – but Sekizan had found a number of side benefits as well. He’d never admit it to anyone, but once his legs started to fill out with some muscle, he thought they looked even more impressive, gleaming and hairless as he strode out on to the field. And then there was the small matter of how they felt after he’d shaved – maybe it was a little embarrassing to admit, but he’d learned to appreciate how just sensitive they felt. He’d noticed more than a few of the newer recruits picking up the practice since joining the club as well, probably wanting to be like their captain.

The thing about shaving, though, was that once that you started, it was difficult to stop. The last thing Sekizan wanted was to show up to practice with stubbly legs, so he was meticulous in his upkeep. It was a pain at first, he’d had more than his fair share of accidents over the years, painful incidents where the razor had slipped without him realising and he’d walk out of the shower with blood streaming down his legs, but he now had it down to a fine art. No accidents, just newly smooth legs every couple of days. He’d never felt the need to shave anywhere else though… until that moment. 

He’d just finished with his legs, head parallel with the dark mass of curls surrounding his cock when the thought occurred to him – why stop at his legs? A certain thrill ran through him at the thought of seeing the area completely bare, cock fully on display. It had to be worth trying at least once, surely? And then if he didn’t like how it looked, he could just grow it back. Nobody had to know but him. 

Mind made up, there was soon a thick lather of foam surrounding his cock. The first part was easy, most of the hair sliced away in just a few strokes. Then he had to start contorting to get to the more hard-to-reach areas. He took it agonisingly slowly, spreading his legs for better access and pulling the skin of his balls taut so he could reach every nook and cranny. His shoulders ached from the effort; it was far from a comfortable angle, but just the thought of how painful slipping and cutting himself down there would be prevented him from going any faster. Despite that worry, he was surprised when it wasn’t long until he was fully hard. Sure, he’d been manhandling himself pretty firmly but just shaving wasn’t sexy… Was it?

Sekizan was still contemplating that thought when he realised he was done. He put the razor to one side, running his hand around the newly shaved skin to see if he’d missed any stray hairs. Maybe a couple, but he’d catch them next time. The skin around his cock felt tender, weirdly exposed. Sekizan tried to think back – had it felt like that when he’d first shaved his legs? Or was it just because it was such an intimate area…? Whatever the reason, it wasn’t an unpleasant sensation, exactly… He had to see how it looked. 

He turned off the water and stepped carefully out of the shower, heading for the bathroom mirror. He couldn’t get a complete view, but… Yeah. He liked what he could see. Sekizan took a moment to marvel at his newly shaved body in the mirror for a moment, running his fingers over the smooth skin. He thought his cock looked even bigger without the wiry pubic hair surrounding it. More prominent, at least, definitely hard to ignore. Or maybe that was just because he was still so damn hard. Well, that was easily solved.

After quickly checking that the bathroom door was very firmly locked, Sekizan jumped back into the shower, took his cock in hand, and started to stroke. With his free hand, he continued to fondle his newly shaved skin, sliding his fingers around and behind his cock to examine every area. It was surprisingly soft, although he wasn’t sure why that was such a surprise – why wouldn’t it be? And so damn sensitive! He’d thought it had been before, but now that he was touching himself, it seemed like every press of his finger against his shaved skin sent a pulse of pleasure directly to his cock. Sekizan took his time, massaging his fingers against his skin and enjoying the almost overwhelming sensations as he continued to pump himself with his fist. His legs started to buckle, suddenly feeling weak, and he leaned back against the wall to support himself. It was that or risk toppling over, and there was no way he was going to take his hand away just so he could lean forward, not then. He moved his hand to his balls, squeezing them firmly while still playing with the newly smooth skin as much as he could manage just as his vision blurred and he came, thrusting into his hand in a series of jerky motions. 

Legs still a little weak, Sekizan grabbed the shower head and rinsed himself off. The evidence of what he’d been doing was quickly washed away with the spray, along with any lingering hairs. Just as well. He couldn’t imagine how much trouble he’d get in if his hair had managed to block the plug.

Sekizan grabbed a towel and strolled back to his room, whistling. He could definitely say that his experiment had been a success, although it might be a little difficult keeping his hands away from there until he was used to it. Of course, now he’d have to keep shaving there now too…

Somehow, Sekizan thought he could live with that.


End file.
